Cuando Hogwarts hizo boooom
by Saturno
Summary: Por culpa de los Merodeadores, la torre de Gryffindor ha explotado. Hasta que se consiga reconstruir, pasará mucho tiempo, por eso Dumbledore ha decidido repartir a los alumnos de esta casa en Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.
1. Chapter 1

**1.No hay que jugar con pociones desconocidas**

Los pájaros cantaban, el sol se vislumbraba por el horizonte, las hojas caían de los árboles y todos los alumnos de Hogwarts dormían plácidamente¿todos¡NO!. Una aldea habitada por unos irreducibles galos sigue resistiendo al invasor y la vida no es fácil para las guarniciones de patatas, carne y de verduritas al vapor. Pero como íbamos diciendo: en la más alta alcoba de la más alta torre se encontraban cuatro estudiantes montando jaleo desde muy entrada la mañana.

En la habitación estaba todo patas arriba, la ropa tirada por el suelo; revistas de quidditch esparcidas en el alféizar de la ventana; otras revistas de género desconocido, cuyo contenido estaba protegido por un conjuro, se asomaban tímidamente bajo la cama; había calcetines colgando de la lámpara del techo; dos estudiantes despanzurrados encima de sus respectivas camas; un tercero golpeando la puerta del lavabo ( hasta el punto de notarse la zona golpeada ligeramente desgastada, es decir: que se había abierto una brecha en la puerta)... Vamos, lo más normal en la habitación de los chicos de séptimo. Mas, el causante de todo aquello estaba tranquilamente encerrado en el baño siguiendo la rutina diaria.

Ellos cuatro eran los Merodeadores: En cabeza estaba James Potter, alias Prongs, con sus características lentes y su cabello negro desordenado. Era un auténtico rompecorazones entre las chicas, pero el solo tenía ojos para una: Lily Evans, su pelirroja.

Su mano derecha era el sex-symbol de la escuela, un bombón, un pibón, un "tío güeno", pero todo eso se podía definir en dos palabras: Sirius Black, el tío más enrollado de la escuela. Era amigo de James desde siempre, nadie les recordaba separados. Y al contrario que su amigo su corazón no era de una, sino de toda la población femenina de Hogwarts.

Era un joven alto y delgado, con los músculos desarrollados. Tenía una cabellera negra como el carbón y con unos ojos azules como el cielo. Sirius era uno de los dos únicos que conseguía que todas las chicas que le viesen cayeran rendidas a sus pies (tanto literal como metafóricamente hablando).

Remus Lupin, era el cerebro del grupo. No es que los demás no fueran listos pero Remus era Remus y sin él los Merodeadores no serían lo mismo. Inteligente y guapo ¿qué más se podía pedir de un chico? Pero por alguna extraña razón evitaba estrechar lazos con las féminas. No fuera a ser que se enamorase profundamente de alguna. Guardaba un gran secreto que le aterrorizaba.

Y no menos importante pero si menos popular estaba Peter Pettigrew, todo lo contrario al resto del grupo: bajito, gordinflón y con poco carácter. Las chicas también caían rendidas a sus pies, no por sus cualidades que seguro que las tendría, sino porque las ponía la zancadilla cuando ellas no miraban. Qué podía hacer él, "si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a Mahoma..."

Esa mañana, los cuatro estaban especialmente nerviosos, pues aquel día probarían la nueva poción, una poción que habían creado recientemente con el fin de hacer explotar la puerta de Slytherin. Ya no tendrían que usar trucos sucios para averiguar la contraseña de la casa de los-que-permanentemente-visten-de-luto. No, ya tenían LA SOLUCIÓN.

-¡Sirius¡¡Sal del baño!! –rugía Remus mientras aporreaba la puerta. Estaba histérico y eso que nada conseguía altearle, nada a excepción de la escasez de chocolate y no poder satisfacer sus necesidades (tanto físicas como intelectuales).

-¡¡Nunca!! –La cara del castaño cambió a una de pánico y antes de que consiguiese entrar se oyó un "clic", había corrido el pestillo -¡No sin antes haber hecho lo indispensable!

-¿Qué es para ti exactamente "lo indispensable" Padfoot? –preguntó Peter con una ceja alzada.

-¡No¡Qué no empiece otra vez!- dijo James mientras se daba un golpe en la frente.

-Baño de burbujas después de uno de leche de cabra, lavarme el pelo con un champú de "Timotei Revitalizante", a continuación aplicarle acondicionador "Pantene pro-v" ya sabes, para... –su voz fue interrumpida por los otros dos chicos de la habitación...

-¡DEJAR MI PELO SUAVE Y SEDOSO!- dijeron con sorna el chico de las gafas y el gordinflón desde el otro lado de la estancia.

-Muy bien chicos, me doy cuenta que lo que decía mi madre era verdad que:"Todo se pega menos la hermosura", que es, por cierto, una de mis mejores cualidades...

Los otros tres chicos se miraron con cara de circunstancias y siguieron haciendo sus "tareas"... James, estaba estirado encima de su cama leyendo una de las muchas revistas de quidditch. Peter ordenaba su baúl y Remus continuaba golpeando la puerta.

-Mi crema de "Loreal", ya sabéis, porque yo lo valgo...- continuaba Sirius.

-Por supuesto qué otra cosa iba a ser...- dijo el castaño mientras la voz de Sirius se seguía oyendo de fondo.

-Bueno, Padfoot, ya me he cansado, voy a entrar. Remus, amigo, apártate...- ordenó James.

-¡No James, todo menos quitarme el baño¡Eso estropearía mi cutis!!- dijo cuando oyó a su amigo fuera del baño.

-Sí, Sirius ya estoy harto de tantos rollos, todas las mañanas montas la misma escenita, además¡Los demás también necesitamos arreglarnos, que ya vamos necesitando una ducha!

-Pero si ya tenéis la de los prefectos para bañaros, Moony nos da siempre la contraseña.

-¡Cierto!...- empezó a meditar James- Pero ese no es el punto. Moony necesita un baño- dijo mientras fijaba su vista en su otro amigo, que se iba poniendo azul por momentos.

Acto seguido cogió el frasco y lo estampó contra la puerta del baño...

-¡ALE!- dijo James.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó Peter.

-¡No hace falta que creo que me aguanto...!- dijo un nervioso Remus.

Todos tenían un mal presentimiento.

Todo sucedió a cámara lenta: el frasquito verde giró y giró y giró hasta que finalmente golpeó la puerta. Éste se quebró en mil trocitos de vidrio y entonces...

¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!- una gran explosión sacudió el castillo, en especial el ala de Gryffindor.

Las paredes se vinieron abajo, se abrieron enormes grietas en el suelo, que levantaron una gran polvareda. Corriendo, todos los estudiantes salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones y salieron corriendo hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Todos estaban histéricos y la sala común tenía una neblina producida por el derrumbamiento del edificio que no dejaba ver más allá de sus narices:

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, James sabía que tenías un instinto asesino en tu interior, pero ni en mis peores pesadillas pensé que me acosarías de esta manera...- gritó un asustado Sirius, que aunque no veía ni tres en un burro llevaba cinco minutos chillando desde la explosión.

Poco a poco se fue despejando la bruma y entonces quedó al descubierto un cuerpo de género dudoso, vestido con un albornoz fucsia, (con propaganda en el lado izquierdo, de su marca favorita de cosméticos: DIOR).Ese no era otro que Sirius Black.

Las carcajadas de James no tardaron en oírse y le siguieron las de los demás chicos porque el disfraz de Sirius no solo estaba formado por un "simple albornoz", sino que también...:

-¡Sirius lleva mascarilla!- gritó uno.

-¡Sí, y además es de aguacate con trocitos de perlas del mar Mediterráneo!- gritó uno desde la otra esquina de la habitación.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?- preguntó otro- Yo pensé que era de fresa, piñones y nata...

James estaba cogiéndose de la tripa, no podía parar de reír.

-¡No, idiota¡Sino sería rosa y ésta es verde!- dijo una chica que tenía la antena muy desarrollada.

-No tenéis ni idea- dijo Sirius sin cortarse un pelo.

James se tiró al suelo y empezó a golpearlo con su puño derecho.

Sólo había una cosa que podía hacerle parar de reír. ¿Dónde estaba su pelirroja?, se levantó y se puso serio. A continuación empezó a buscar a "su" Lily Evans entre los alumnos. No la encontraba, y eso le empezaba a preocupar.

-¿Qué te pasa Prongs?- preguntó Remus.

-Lily...no está... ¿y si le ha pasado algo¿y si no se ha salvado?

Entonces, alguien se fue haciendo paso entre los alumnos hasta llegar a James, quien estaba de espaldas.

-¿Y si sigue allá arriba bloqueada y no puede salir¿y si me está pidiendo ayuda? –dijo James mientras el color de la cara de Lily iba cambiando a rojo.

Ahora era el turno de Sirius de reírse, y sin saber los demás cómo, cuando le volvieron a mirar todo signo de mascarilla, crema, champú y albornoz se sofá esfumado, él se sentó en un sofá de la sala común y se cruzó de piernas aunque en ningún momento dejó de mirar a su amigo, no quería perderse nada.

-¿Y si se ha caído por las escaleras¿y si le cayó un ladrillo encima¿y si...?-la voz de James fue interrumpida por otra, otra voz inconfundible, la voz fría de Lily Evans:

-¿¡Potter qué has hecho esta vez!?- rugió una Lily Evans muy enfadada, aunque no esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta- ¡De esta si que ni Dumbledore te salva!

Todo rastro de preocupación desapareció del rostro de James Potter, y soltó un enorme suspiro de alivio.

-Oh, mi dulce Lily¡Estás viva¡Qué bien que mis futuros hijos no se queden sin madre!, yo que ya tenía pensados los nombres...Mira se el primero era niño se llamaría...- el joven enamorado fue interrumpido por un pisotón de la pelirroja.

James pegó un grito y se agarró del pie, y empezó a dar saltitos.

De repente Remus miró el techo, y se dio cuenta de que el techo estaba a punto de desplomarse sobre sus cabezas.

-¡Salid rápido al pasillo¡La torre se va a derrumbar¡Corred!...

En ese instante todos los estudiantes de Gryffindor, guiados por los prefectos, salieron de su sala común, en realizar toda esta maniobra no se tardó mucho, ya que ninguno se quería quedar atrás. Fuera se encontraron con que McGonagall acababa de llegar, a ella tampoco le había dado tiempo a cambiarse, por lo que venía con su bata rosa y sus zapatillas de conejitos blancos (decía que daban suerte). A ella le seguía un Dumbledore medio dormido, con su gorrito de estrellas y sus pantuflas.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?- quiso saber la jefa de la casa y llamó a los prefectos. Ellos le explicaron la situación, y a continuación McGonagall se puso a hablar con el director.

-¡Lily¿Dónde estabas? Te he buscado por todas partes- dijo una chica que tenía el pelo ondulado y castaño.

-¡¡Kate!!- Lily se sorprendió del grito de su amiga.

Las dos eran amigas desde su entrada en el colegio, cuando fueron seleccionadas para entrar en la misma casa: Gryffindor. Eran muy distintas.

Lily era flaca y de estatura normal, además, tenía un cuerpo bien desarrollado. Su pelo era largo, ondulado y pelirrojo, y aunque le costaba admitirlo, le encantaban los halagos de James sobre él. Sus ojos eran verdes, verdes esmeralda, y su piel era blanca con muchas pecas. Era buena estudiante, siempre cumplía con lo que se la mandaba. No era tan estricta como todo el mundo pensaba, con sus amigos era una persona muy cariñosa, pero delante de los demás no, tenía una reputación que mantener.

Katherine, o Kate para los amigos era alta, morena y estaba MUY desarrollada. Tenía el pelo castaño, con bucles y los ojos de un bonito color avellana. Era partidaria del tópico "Carpe Diem", es decir, "Vive el Momento", esto lo cumplía al pie de la letra. Era muy enamoradiza, aunque en el primer puesto de su lista se encontraba James Potter. Quizás por esa razón Lily nunca se había fijado en él.

-¿Qué te ha dicho McGonagall?- Preguntó Sirius a Remus, nervioso.

-¿Cuánto durará el castigo?- Interrogó James.

-No me ha dicho nada, pero Dumbledore quiere hablar con nosotros...y ahora mismo.

En ese momento la jefa de la casa cogió su varita y usó su hechizo para amplificar su voz:

-Alumnos, sus objetos personales han sido transportados a un lugar seguro. Mientras que sus uniformes están en los lavabos de tercer piso. Ir a cambiaros y continuación esperad en el comedor a nuevas órdenes- informó.

Todos siguieron estas indicaciones y se pusieron en marcha, incluyendo, entre ellos a los Merodeadores que intentaban escabullirse.

-Srs.Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew. ¿Adónde van?- dijo divertido el director- acompáñenme a mi despacho, esta zona se va a derrumbar de un momento a otro.

Cuando estuvieron allí, empezó con el sermón. Esta vez no les ofreció ningún caramelito de limón, estaba enfadado:

- No sé en qué estabais pensando, pero os habéis pasado de la raya. Alguien podía haber resultado herido.

-Pero profesor- replicó Sirius- esa poción no debería haber causado semejante explosión

-Pero profesor- empezó Remus- yo mismo fui quien le agregó los explosivos cuando fue el momento y tuve mucho cuidado. Medí todo varias veces.

La cara del resto de los Merodeadores cambió a una de sorpresa, todos abrieron la boca, pero el primero en hablar fue James:

-¿Cómo que lo añadiste tú¿No me tocaba a mí?

-No, no, yo creo que acordamos en que lo haría yo.- dijo Sirius algo confuso.

Dumbledore juntó sus manos y apoyó encima la cabeza. Ya se olía que había pasado algo así. De verdad, que eran un caso. Sonrió de lado, una sonrisa siniestra se asomó entre sus labios, una que muy pocas veces mostraba, sólo en ocasiones "especiales", y ésta era una de ellas. Porque lo que ellos no sabían era que esa broma iba a ser la excusa perfecta para que Dumbledore llevara a cabo un plan que llevaba maquinando hace tiempo.

-Bueno, el asunto del castigo lo hablaremos más tarde...

-¡Bien!- dijo Sirius muy emocionado levantándose de su asiento...

- Lo que no quiere decir que se me vaya a olvidar- recordó Dumbledore mientras Sirius se volvía a hundir en su asiento- bueno id yendo hacia el comedor, ya nos veremos allí.

* * *

Lily, mientras tanto estaba sentada en el mismo lugar de siempre, al lado de su amiga Kate desayunando aquel pastel de chocolate negro recubierto de pequeñas aunque abundantes y deliciosas virutas de chocolate blanco, acompañado de una deliciosa crema de arándanos (que aunque no combinaba mucho a ella se le caía la baba solo de pensar en ella). Todo esto era imposible de ingerir a no ser que se tuviera una bebida al lado. En Hogwarts había de toda clase, pero su "alimento líquido" preferido para tomar por las mañanas era un delicioso zumo de naranja recién exprimido (NO ERA DE DON SIMÓN). 

En ese mismo momento se disponía a dar el primer bocado a su deliciosa tarta, llevaba tres meses esperando a que pusieran esa tarta para desayunar, su madre no sabía hacerla y en caso de que supiese no tenía tiempo para prepararlo, y además ella era una pésima cocinera, aunque lo intentaba nunca conseguía freír un huevo, de hecho le estaba prohibido encender el fogón de su casa. En ese momento, como un gato huele las sardinas, ella captó la conversación que estaban manteniendo unos chicos de tercero a su lado y es que todo el mundo hablaba de lo mismo: la explosión en la sala de Hogwarts, Lily siempre tenía la antena preparada:

-¿Creéis que Dumbledore tardará mucho en arreglar la torre?, porque me han dicho que ha quedado totalmente destrozada...

-Yo creo que mañana, sino es esta misma noche, estaremos durmiendo en nuestras camas.

-Yo creo que tienes razón, seguramente será así...

Lily, que había estado escuchando atentamente; sin percatarse de que su amiga se estaba zampando su pastel, y es que... ¡estaba delicioso!; como prefecta que era decidió intervenir:

-¡Pero estáis tontos! Para asegurar cada milímetro de esa torre se han utilizado una gran cantidad de hechizos, no hay que dejar ni uno solo sin encantar, así que despedíos de la torre hasta probablemente el curso que viene.- Hasta ese momento Lily no había sido consciente de lo que eso significaba...

¡CONDENADO POTTER!...

Y hablando del rey de Roma, por la puerta asoma...

Y nunca mejor dicho, porque en ese momento, en el Gran Comedor entraban los Merodeadores, todos se quedaron en silencio cuando ellos entraron.

Los chicos los miraban con envidia, las chicas con lujuria incluso alguna soltó un suspiro (muy sonoro) cuando Sirius les guiñó el ojo.

Entró James, un rayo de luz bañó su hermoso rostro, era en esos momentos en los que Lily Evans se olvidaba de que él era James Potter, la persona que más odiaba. No solo ella se quedaba atónita al observar a ese cuerpo entrar en la sala, un gran porcentaje de los presentes también se quedaba boquiabierto.

Detrás de él entró, como siempre, Sirius Black. Ahora sí, todas las chicas de la sala se le quedaron mirando, en ese mismo instante un ventanal se abrió y el viento azotó su larga cabellera. La boca de Sirius esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción, todo aquello parecía un anuncio, o de champú o del concurso de mister que todos los años pasan por la tele.

El tercer integrante, Remus Lupin, entró a continuación, aunque muchas menos que al anterior miembro del grupo, también le miraron bastantes adolescentes con las hormonas alteradas. Cosa que, aunque luego no afirmara en público, le encantaba.

Y por último, apareció Peter. ¿Qué decir de él?, en aquel momento se sintió desplazado, deprimido, excluido, despreciado...Todos los alumnos bajaron la cabeza, y continuaron desayunando y cotilleando. Vamos, que no hizo como sus otros compañeros que se fueron a saludar grupo por grupo, en plan estreno de película de Hollywood, él directamente se fue a su sitio en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Hola Lily- dijo Remus a la pelirroja, éstos habían empezado a ser amigos hace poco, en las rondas nocturnas que hacían los prefectos todas las noches.

-Moony, no me lo puedo creer¡eres un traidor!, y yo que creí que eras mi amigo, en cuanto me doy la vuelta te intentas ligar a mi Lily...

-Calla Potter ¿mi Lily?...Yo no soy nada tuyo, más quisieras...

A esto James contestó con una extraña mueca.

-¡Ya no queda pastel con virutitas!- dijo Remus algo triste- ¡con lo bueno que está! Os dije que os dierais prisa...

-¿No queda pastel? Jooooooooo- protestó Sirius.

"Por suerte yo he llegado a tiempo"- pensó orgullosa Lily, mientras miraba hacia el plato en el hace dos minutos se encontraba su magnífico trozo de pastel...

-¿Y mi trozo de pastel?... ¿Potter, no habrás sido tú?... ¡Te juro que...!

-Lily, tú eres más importante que un trozo de pastel, además acabo de llegar...

-Es verdad, acabas de llegar y ya molestas, eres...

-Ya, Lily, ya...Fui yo, pensé que me lo darías, lo siento- estas últimas palabras fueron acompañadas por una sonrisa angelical, inocente, una sonrisa que hacia que hasta el más insensible se derritiera.

-No te preocupes, Kate, pero la próxima vez, me avisas¿vale?

-Ok, gracias.

Sirius despistado empezó a mirar a su alrededor, y al mirar al frente, vio sentado a Dumbledore. ¿Cómo es qué estaba allí¿Cómo había llegado antes que ellos? Lo dejó pasar, misterios de la magia.

Dumbledore se puso en pie, y dio varios golpes a su copa:

-Como ya sabréis todos, la torre de Gryffindor se ha derrumbado por motivos confidenciales. La nueva torre tardará varios meses en ser construida...

-¿Dónde dormiremos?- preguntó curioso un alumno de cuarto.

-Como me disponía a decir, seréis repartidos entre las demás casas. Entre los demás profesores y yo hemos hecho el reparto, no se podrá cambiar ni elegir donde os alojaréis, lo que toque tocó, como se suele decir.

Entonces muchos estudiantes pusieron cara de no estar conformes y protestaron, James se enfadó (le podrían separar de Lily), Sirius sonrió (nuevas posibilidades de ligar), Remus puso cara extraña (¿qué pasaría si los Merodeadores se separaban?), Peter se alegró (ya no sería inferior a nadie) y Kate tenía sentimientos contradictorios (por una parte se alegraba, a lo mejor separaban a James y Lily y él se fijaría en ella, y por otra parte se entristecía, quería quedarse con Lily y con todos los demás).

-Antes de nada, cada habitación de cada casa tendrá un representante, ellos se encargarán de mostraros el camino y de acompañaros. Bueno, comencemos. Empezaremos por los alumnos de primer curso...

Mientras Dumbledore iba nombrando a los miembros de la casa y sus direcciones, éstos iban poniendo diferentes caras o iban haciendo diferentes gestos según les tocara en una casa o en otra.

Llegó el turno de los de séptimo curso:

- Bien, Sirius Black, irás con los chicos de séptimo curso de Slytherin, acompaña a Severus Snape- en ese momento ambos cruzaron una mirada de repulsión y asco, Severus pensó que su día ya no podía empeorar más.

-¡Mierda! Me ha tocado con las serpientes y además solo.¡Mierda!

-Señor Black no me interrumpa- los de Slytherin rieron por lo bajo¡qué mal se lo iban a hacer pasar!- Bueno continuemos; Remus Lupin, irá a Ravenclaw, a la habitación del señor Brocklehurst.

-Peter Pettigrew será destinado a Hufflepuff, acompañe al señor Madley.

-Y el último chico de séptimo, James Potter- todos aguardaban impacientes el destino del joven Potter, todos querían que el último merodeador fuese colocado en su casa- Slytherin, vaya con el señor Snape- sí, definitivamente ese día estaba siendo el peor de la vida de Severus.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- gritó un emocionado Sirius, casi se le saltaban las lágrimas de alegría.

-¡Silencio!- pidió Dumbledore- queda el último grupo, empecemos por Katherine Kingstam, Hufflepuff, vaya con la señorita Smith.

Kate esbozó una sonrisa triste, de resignación.

-Lily Evans- James cruzó los dedos, Lily cruzó los dedos, por motivos completamente diferentes, las admiradoras de James cruzaron los dedos-...Slytherin, acompañe a la señorita Alice Dantious.-ambas cruzaron una mirada y sonrieron, se lo pasarían muy bien juntas...Como siempre...

-¡Hurraaaaaaaaaaaaa!- dijo James- la suerte está de mi lado.

-¡Nooooooo!- se lamentaron las numerosas admiradoras de James y Lily lo hubiese hecho si no hubiese estado tan concentrada mirando a Alice aunque más tarde cuando estuviera en su habitación lo haría.

-Bueno mis queridos alumnos- continuó el director- sus baúles ya han sido trasladados a sus respectivas habitaciones. Hoy les dejaremos día libre para que se acomoden y vayan haciendo nuevas amistades.

**NA¿Qué os ha parecido? Esperamos que os haya gustado.**

**Dejadnos un comentario ya sea positivo o constructivo :P, que ayudan muchíiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimo a continuar escribiendo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a TODOS!!!

M: Primero de todo quiero…queremos decir que Saturno está formado por dos personas pero nos gusta tanto que os dirijáis en singular como en plural. Podéis hacer lo que os venga en gana. Pero tenéis que escribir eh!! Aunque sea decir: "Aceptable", "Bien"... Y también nos podéis dar ideas.

Por eso a partir de ahora y para que no haya más confusiones cada cosa que escribamos va a ir antecedido de M o A.

Nos encanta haber recibido 17 rr y os tenemos que dar las gracias por ellos (os tengo que confesar que cada vez que recibíamos uno nos poníamos a dar saltitos por toda la casa, se que es un poco infantil… ¡¡¡Pero nos hizo tanta ilusión!!!).

Y es importante decir que somos dos porque aunque dos cabezas piensen más que una resulta que nos separan 700 km y contactar con la otra no es fácil. Pero bueno…las dos tenemos muchísimas ganas de continuar adelante con el fic.

Tengo que informar que aunque yo no quisiese, faltan puntos de exclamación o interrogación en el capítulo anterior. No es que nos olvidásemos, sino que se han borrado… No es la primera vez que ocurre porque ya son varias veces las que he oído que ha alguien le han desaparecido los signos, pero creo que ya le he pillado el truco.

Comprendo que después de mi rollazo tengáis ganas de pegarme por eso las contestaciones están al final y os dejo ya con la historia.

**2. Hacia las puertas del infierno**

Hola, me llamo James Potter. Soy un atractivo mago que va a la escuela Hogwarts de magia.

Tengo el cabello negro y muy despeinado, nunca consigo peinármelo por eso he decidido poner en práctica el dicho: Si no puedes vencerlo únete a él .

Formo parte de un grupo que lidero, lo integramos cuatro amigos y somos "Los Merodeadores". Hemos vivido, los cuatro, un montón de aventuras juntos y hemos gastado un montón de bromas. Recuerdo un día que bajamos a las cocinas (ya sabéis, haciendo cosquillas a la pera, la condenada tarda a veces mucho en sentirlas...pero ese es otro tema) y vimos que en la mesa de las serpientes (la que estaba colocada en la cocina¡Por supuesto!) había un delicioso pollo. Recuerdo que todos nos miramos a la vez, se nota que llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y que nos conocemos muy bien.

Al salir de las cocinas nos dirigimos al comedor y nos sentamos en un extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor (el más alejado de la mesa de los profesores y al lado de la puerta por si necesitamos salir corriendo, nunca se sabe). Empezaron a llegar los alumnos, primero llegó un grupo de Hufflepuff, más tarde llegaron los de Ravenclaw, luego un grupo pequeño de alumnos de segundo de Gryffindor…así hasta las ocho en punto. Y cuando el reloj de la entrada dejó de sonar, se abrieron las puertas del comedor y comenzaron a entrar los estudiantes de séptimo de Slytherin. Entraron en fila india como si se tratara de una procesión: en cabeza iba el primogénito de los Malfoy, con actitud seria y arrogante moviendo su larga cabellera rubia. Sonreí maliciosamente un día de esos teníamos que gastarle una broma, y que broma sería. Lo único que diré es que unos días después, su larga cabellera rubia no medía más de un centímetro. Como podéis suponer, nuestra broma no le hizo mucha gracia y se enfadó un poquitín; yo como soy tan comprensivo le perdoné la gran cantidad de insultos que me dirigió. Detrás de Malfoy caminaban su novia: Narcisa Black, prima de Sirius, hay que recalcar que no tienen nada que ver (en aspecto si porque son parientes: tienen el mismo color de piel, de ojos, y los dos son elegantes). Y detrás de ellos iban Crabbe y Goyle, los eternos guardaespaldas de los Malfoy, seguidos del resto de las serpientes. Todos bajaron el tono al verlos entrar y fijaron su atención en ellos¡odio que hagan eso! No se merecen la atención de nadie.

-Sirius- le llamé y como no me hizo ni caso le di un codazo en las costillas, otra vez estaba embobado viendo a esa rubia de bote de Slytherin que no tiene nada de clase y encima es una cabeza hueca, no como mi Lily. Para su próximo cumpleaños le regalaré un barreño para que pueda babear a gusto.

-¡Aiiiii!- se quejó al recibir el golpe- Eso duele- murmuró mientras se frotaba la zona dolorida.

-¿Recuerdas como era el hechizo ese para atar y desatar cordones? Se que era una palabreja rara en latín-dije. Domino un montón de idiomas (mi familia es muy grande y está repartida por toda Europa): castellano, inglés, francés e incluso el alemán; pero nunca consigo recordar, durante mucho tiempo, ninguna palabra y menos aun algún hechizo en latín...Por suerte siempre tengo grandes amigos con los que puedo contar para entrelazar los cordones de los zapatos de otro alumno para que se tropiece y se caiga.

-¿Para que lo quieres?- preguntó Remus que no había despegado ni un segundo la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, pero su mente ya se había separado y estaba maquinando nuevos planes. No había día que Los Merodeadores no montásemos un escándalo. Reconozco que nos gustaba llamar algo la atención, pero que quede claro: NO MUCHO.

-Malfoy- resumí en una palabra.

-Pero...- Empezó Peter y Sirius le cortó.

-Ya no me acuerdo, hace tanto tiempo que no lo usamos- y colocó su mano en el mentón de forma pensativa.

-Pero...- Volvió a decir Peter. Esta vez fue Remus el que lo interrumpió.

-Sí, hace demasiado que no lo usamos, dentro de poco tenemos que empezar a escribir las Memorias de los Merodeadores, si no se nos olvidarán todos los hechizos y pociones.- Tenía razón en ese punto, y eso me recuerda que debo volverles a proponer, dentro de unos días, la idea.

-Pero…-Volvió a empezar, lo único que consiguió esta vez es que Sirius le metiera un trozo de pan en la boca para que se callase- Mughuht- fue lo único que consiguió articular.

¿Cómo no se había sentado Malfoy después de todo lo que habíamos hablado y seguía caminando hacia la mesa?, otra duda más para el montón.

Peter seguía intentando hablar pero no le dejábamos intervenir, a veces me da un poco de lástima, pero en seguida se me olvidó y mi amigo siguió sin que nadie le hiciese caso... Después de que Remus nos enseñase el hechizo intentamos hacer caer a Malfoy, si él se caía, se caerían todos detrás de él como fichas de dominó, pero no tuvimos éxito. Primero lancé yo el hechizo, sin resultados, después fue Sirius quién tampoco lo consiguió y por ultimo, Remus, riéndose de nosotros decidió probar suerte, según él: "éramos unos inútiles y teníamos que prestar más atención en clase". ¡Cómo si la necesitásemos! Pero para nuestra satisfacción y su sorpresa, él tampoco consiguió que se cayese.

Peter en un momento de silencio, aprovechó:

-Chicos, eeeh..., creo que sé porqué no funciona...

-A ver, di... ¡listo!- dijo Remus refunfuñando, no comprendía como no le funcionaba el hechizo y como era posible que Peter supiera el por qué y él no.

-Es que... ¡No tiene cordones!- dijo Peter en un acto de valentía mientras que se enderezaba orgulloso. Si vamos… como no se nos ocurrió mirar…

-¿POR QUÉ NO LO HAS DICHO ANTES?- rugió Sirius, en ese momento me hubiera dado mucho miedo ser Peter.

-Bueno, es que...

-¡¡No tienes excusa!!, Se supone que los amigos te ayudan en los momentos de debilidad, no te dejan mal a la primera...- dijo un ofendido Sirius mientras se daba la vuelta. Parecía que se hacía el ofendido pero en realidad estaba cogiendo un trozo de pan de la mesa de al lado, en la nuestra ya no quedaban... ¡Qué tío! Y es que claro, con tanta distracción se estaba apunto de acabar toda la comida que había en la mesa. Siempre he dicho que otra de las cualidades de los de Gryffindor es comer mucho¡solo hay que ver lo que comemos!

-Bueno, como el primer plan a fracasado – dije yo mientras lanzaba una mirada fugaz a Peter- probemos el segundo, pues en su mesa¡sí que está el pollo! Remus, amigo¿Cuál era la palabra?

-"Pollo- Danzarus- Brujería"...- Dijo Remus mientras con una sonrisa en la boca movía su varita.

En ese momento Sirius se giró con la boca llena de un tierno pan,¡se lo había acabado todo!, bueno, al caso, yo me moví, quería ver bien a mi enemigo, Peter se movió, aunque se colocó a una distancia considerable de Sirius, y Remus esperó, y esperó, y esperó...Cuando ya todos creíamos que este era el fin de los Merodeadores, el fin de las bromas en el colegio Hogwarts, el fin de la magia en forma lúdica...¿me rayo un poco, verdad?, bueno, cuando creíamos todo eso y más, el exquisito pollo al chilindrón que estaba en frente de Malfoy y al lado de Snape comenzó a moverse:

-¡Brujería, Brujería...!- iba cantando a todo pulmón el pollo al que le había aparecido un micrófono en la mano.

Entonces, el pollo siguiendo las órdenes de quienes lo habían embrujado, como si estuviese bajo la maldición Imperio, trepó por la túnica de Snape (dejándolo empapado de un jugo pegajoso) y sin dejar de cantar la canción se subió a la cabeza del Sly. Después de cantar tres estrofas más, se desintegró dejando la cara negra a todos los alumnos que había cerca (incluyendo a Severus) y las túnicas embadurnadas del jugo, que se había empezado a volver verde y pegajoso.

Amaba a ese pollo, amaba a la persona que escribió la canción, amaba a Remus (en sentido figurado), amaba a Lily (para que no se confunda lo de Remus)...

-¡Hurraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Dijo Sirius mientras se abalanzaba sobre Remus.

-¡Oh, yeah!¡ oh, yeah!...- chillaba Peter, esto fue acompañado por un movimiento de cadera muy ...extraño para ser un ...macho.

-Chicos, en serio, somos... INDEFINIBLES¡somos LOS MERODEADORES!- dijo un Remus demasiado emocionado tirando el libro que minutos antes leía concentrado hacia atrás dando con tan mala suerte o buena, (¿qué creéis?) en la cabeza de Narcisa Black, la prima de mi gran amigo Sirius, y automáticamente se puso roja de la ira y empezó a gritarle e insultarle.

Justo cuando yo me disponía a intervenir Dumbledore me dirigió una fugaz mirada, aunque sabía (obviamente, él lo sabe todo, creo que debería impartir clases de adivinación y no el profesor que tenemos en su lugar…) que habíamos sido nosotros, se hizo "el sueco", y me sonrió, sabía que luego nos esperaba en su despacho, nos lo había dicho con la mirada, con la voz hubiera sido un poco escandaloso... ¿Cuál sería esta vez la contraseña¿Pollo volante?

En ese momento observé a mi enemigo con la cara propia del vencedor de un combate de lucha libre (yo sería el que se disfraza de capitán América, el mejor héroe de Marcel y él… mejor no lo pienso no me imagino a Malfoy con máscara, capa y mayas), Lucius me odiaba, me odia y me odiará toda la vida, no cabe duda, aunque no me preocupa demasiado, es RECÍPROCO.

Esta fue una de las bromas de nuestros días de gloria, si no nos salía algo, no pasaba nada, hacíamos bailar a un pollo y se arreglaba, ahora no. Todo ha cambiado, aunque no nos lo dijeran éramos conscientes: las chicas ya no sentían lo mismo por nosotros. Sirius y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión de que... ¡NOS AMAN MÁS AÚN! Me siento interesante, vuelo una torre intentando abrir una puerta y creen que es la mejor broma de mi vida... ¡Me sube la moral! Lo que me la baja, y a Sirius también, así que no tengo quien me la suba, es tener que estar aquí, en este antro, todo limpio y arreglado, lleno de serpientes con lenguas viperinas... ¡Nunca pensé que se pudiera transmitir tanto odio y veneno en una frase¡se me está pegando esto de criticar! Espero no acostumbrarme...

-No me puedo creer que Dumbledore nos haga esto, se supone que nos tiene "enchufe", "pelota"¡le caemos bien!, y va y nos pone con estos... ¡bichos raros, anormales, estúpidos y egocéntricos!- ¡vaya, a Sirius también se le está pegando esto de criticar! Si…

De camino a "la sala de los-que-permanentemente-visten-de-luto", acompañados por Snape, que por cierto, no nos dirigía la palabra, solo de vez en cuando nos miraba de reojo, por si acaso le perdíamos de vista¡el chico más feo del colegio¿cómo le íbamos a perder?, se tenía a sí mismo en muy buen lugar...iluso...

-¿Te vas quedando con el camino, Padfoot?- pregunté a Sirius, soy demasiado malo en orientación, de hecho creo que le voy a pedir a Dumbledore que incluya esa clase en el temario. Porqué si no miro el mapa me acabo perdiendo siempre. Recuerdo el primer día que llegué al colegio y quise ir al baño después de la cena, solo decir que gracias a eso descubrí las cocinas…

-Más o menos, creo que la primera a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, la siguiente a la derecha, luego cinco seguidas a la izquierda, otra a la derecha, y...

-A la izquierda, a la izquierda- corrigió un Snape nervioso y cabreado¿por qué nos odiaba tanto?

-Perdón, pero... ¿adonde nos llevas, al páramo, al centro de la tierra, debajo del lago?- preguntó Padfoot ya un poco desesperado.

-Resulta que no eres tan tonto como aparentas- contestó agriamente Snape.

La casa de Slytherin estaba situada más o menos debajo del lago. Por eso estaban todas "las serpientes" tan blancas, no tenían ninguna ventana. Entonces lo comprendí, claaaaaaaaaro al vestir de negro pasaban menos frío que vistiendo de blanco. Pero cuando McGonagall, un tiempo, después nos enseño los hechizos para mantener la temperatura corporal y los slytherins continuaron vistiendo de negro, llegué a la conclusión de que eran raros y me olvidé del tema. A su vez conseguimos situar las otras casas de Hogwarts: sabemos que Hufflepuff está cerca de las cocinas (cada vez que vamos nos encontramos a algún grupo numeroso de esa casa) y Ravenclaw está en una de las muchas torres del colegio. Un día después Remus y Peter nos lo confirmarían.

-¡Oye, no te pases, qué tú si llevas cordones!- contestó Sirius molesto, haciéndome volver a la realidad, esa se la guardó en el fondo de su ser...

-Tranquilo, Padfoot, todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo...- dije mirando a mi mejor amigo, con esa mirada que él sabía bien lo que quería decir, y que al verla se le iluminaron los ojos. ¿Quién dice que los hombres no hablamos con la mirada?

Detrás de nosotros estaban el resto de alumnos de Gryffindor junto a sus guías personales y todos iban atemorizados. Algunos se encontraban mirando a su alrededor para memorizar el camino, y hasta había uno que apuntaba el camino en una libreta (debía ser muggle porque sino hubiese usado un trozo de pergamino). Otros estaban bastante entretenidos en nuestra conversación, pero cuando me giré nos dejaron de observar mirando rápidamente a las armaduras que había a los lados del pasillo. Empezaba a bajar la temperatura y como estábamos a principios de Noviembre y yo soy muy friolero empecé a tiritar, la túnica que llevaba no era suficiente, miré con envidia como Snape llevaba un jersey gordo y, variar, negro con el que estaba muy a gusto. Busqué a Evans a ver si ella también tenía frío entonces la propondría calentarnos juntos, bien abrazaditos. Pero, para variar, no vislumbré a Evans; sus constantes huidas y desapariciones son las que causaron la creación de "EL MAPA". Le dedicamos casi un curso entero para hacerlo, pero valió la pena; ahora puedo tener a Lily bien vigilada. Aunque en momentos como este no lo podía sacar.

Me quedé parado y me giré de nuevo, empecé a buscar una cabellera pelirroja entre la multitud y al cabo de unos segundos la vislumbré. Sin esperar ni un segundo más me dirigí rápidamente hacia ella sin que Snape y Sirius se percatasen (los cuales continuaron a delante sin mi alejándose cada vez más). Cabe destacar que a Sirius continuaba hablando en voz alta, creyéndose que yo iba escuchándole. Me reí entre dientes, se veía muy gracioso hablando solo.

Dando brinquitos me dirigí hacia mi chica pelirroja, ella estaba de espaldas y no me vio. Y sin pensármelo dos veces la abracé. La chica se estremeció con mi contactó, pero aun así no se quejó.

-Ya veo que te gusta meter mano a todas las chicas que puedas, Potter- escuché a mi izquierda.

Yo temblé en ese momento y me giré lentamente hacia la izquierda (en mi cabeza sonaba de fondo la canción de Carros de Fuego). Esa voz me era muy conocida, demasiado. Cuando finalmente distinguí a la persona que había hablado pegué un respingo. Tenía delante a Lily Evans, entonces ¿quién era la chica que tenía entre mis brazos?

Brenda Jhonson me miraba sonrojada, era una pelirroja que cursaba quinto, muy alta para su edad y con una complexión bastante parecida a la de Lily. No era la primera vez que la confundía con mi chica. La primera vez iba a tercero y Jhonson pisaba por primera vez la estación de King Cross.

Lily me seguía observando esperando una reacción por mi parte. A su lado me miraba Alice con una ceja levantada y los brazos en jarra.

-No es lo que te crees Evans- dije yo muy nervioso soltando a Jhonson. Para aquel entonces Sirius se había dado cuenta de que no le seguía y junto a todos los alumnos empezaba a formar un corro a mí alrededor para ver que ocurriría. Todos sabían de mi atracción por Lily y sabían del poco interés que tenía ella en mí.

-No tengo que creer nada, tus acciones hablan por ti- dijo pícaramente mientras sonreía de lado. Su tono de voz alegre me revolvió las tripas. ¿Cómo no podía sentir celos¿Era de hielo¿No le importaba que anduviera con otra? Allá ella, no era yo quien se iba a perder semejante bombón.

Entre el barullo se oyó una voz muy conocida… ¡ya estaba salvado! que dijo algo como:

-O sea, que me dejas ahí solo con Snape y te vienes aquí, de incógnito… ¿no querías que te hiciera la competencia o qué?- Ahí estaba mi supuesto "mejor amigo", Sirius Black, echando más leña al fuego, si es que… ¡Además sonreía y todo! será…

-Ja, ja – le contesté con una mirada asesina, a la que él contestó con una mueca que exactamente significaba: "pringaoooo", no es broma, significaba, "como Herodes, te…"

Poco a poco el corrillo que se había formado a nuestro alrededor fue desapareciendo¡Nunca me había echo tanta ilusión que dejaran de mirarme…!. Al final solo quedó Sirius, el cual me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y se empezó a reír, esa risa, a mi pesar, fue contagiosa, y antes de que me diera cuenta estábamos los dos muertos de risa siguiendo a la masa hacia la casa de los Sly.

-Sirius amigo¿sabes que?, nunca entenderé a las mujeres…

-Nadie espera que las entiendas- dijo Sirius con aire de maestro que ejerció hace años y que ahora descansa en un chalecito en la montaña (no como los antiguos ermitaños, nos hemos modernizado, los de hoy en día son más fashion).

De repente todos se pararon y se callaron era el momento que llevábamos esperando toda la vida, durante generaciones: nuestros padres, los padres de nuestros padres, los padres de los padres de nuestros padres…el concepto ya lo habéis entendido ¿no? Pero en serio, era una momento muy, muy importante… ¡ÍBAMOS A CONOCER LA CONTRASEÑA DE LAS SERPIENTES!, no exagero… ¡era lo mas importante de la historia de Griffindor¡e íbamos a tener paso libre!

-"Los merodeadores dan asco…" –dijo Snape con aires de superioridad dirigiéndonos una mirada desde la lejanía.

-Predecible- dijo Sirius a modo de defensa solo para nosotros dos.

-Hm… ¿Siruis?

-¿Si?

-Esa no era la contraseña…

-Ah… Ya lo sabía

Ahora si una vez más agudicé el oído.

-Mackled Malaclaw-.

¿Qué narices era eso? Tenía que investigar…

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, pero nadie de Gryffindor entró por ella. En cambio no tuvimos que esperar mucho porque todas las serpientes que nos acompañaban se introdujeron a través del orificio en la pared.

Todos estaban pendientes de nuestra reacción, aunque tampoco esta fue mucha, aparentamos que no nos importaba nada, que éramos superiores a todo eso, pero esa no era la verdad, en este caso la procesión iba por dentro. La verdad era que se iban a morir todos los Sly de la broma que les íbamos a gastar e iban a tener que venir arrastrándose para pedirnos perdón, y… ¡NO LES HARÍAMOS NINGÚN CASO!, y con eso dudo que tuviéramos suficiente…Pero todo eso se lo dije a Sirius con una media sonrisa a la que él respondió dándome una palmadita en el hombro… ¡Qué puedo decir, poderes de ser un merodeador, comunicación ultrasensorial!, eso fijo que Snapia no lo tenía…

Y entonces entramos con la cabeza bien alta, haciéndonos paso entre la multitud y entramos por aquella puerta, "la puerta".

-"Vamos, Sirius amigo nosotros podemos…"- pensé, porque sabía que él necesitaba más apoyo que yo.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí- dijo Sirius en un susurro.

Nos dimos cuenta de que todos los asientos y sofás centrales en frente de la chimenea estaban ocupados por los alumnos de séptimo, y algunos de sexto, mientras que el resto de alumnos estaban apartados en las esquinas sentados en sillones incómodos y viejos que les había tocado invocar (no eran muy buenos en esa asignatura que digamos, solo dos o tres tenían un sillón medianamente cómodo).

Aquello necesitaba un CAMBIO RADICAL.

Pronto (en este caso prometo que no fue intencionado) fuimos arrastrados hacia el centro de la habitación y por segunda vez nos sentimos incómodos al ser el centro de atención, no… no salió el día muy redondo, lástima que no nos hubiéramos tomado un Donut; nos miraban, nos remiraban, nos escrutaban, nos volvían a escrutar… ¡seguro que nos vieron hasta las entrañas! Si un hubiese sabido que era imposible hubiera jurado que me había olvidado poner los pantalones

No tenía ni que mirar a Sirius para saber que él lo estaba pasando igual o peor que yo él estaba siendo observado por su hermano, Regulus, el cual no se cortaba ni un pelo. Regulus Black le miró de arriba abajo y su mirada no tenía precisamente amor fraternal. No se movió de sitio por miedo a que le quitasen su lugar privilegiado, pero a cambio se encargo de enviar una gélida mirada a su hermano mayor.

-James, creo que aquí sobramos- me dijo mi mejor amigo con voz ronca, ese momento fue uno de los pocos en los que Sirius pensó sobre su situación, su familia…Definitivamente uno de los momento en los que cualquier persona normal se derrumbaría, no es que mi amigo sea anormal, aunque a veces un poco tonto si que es pero, vamos al caso, teníamos que salir cuanto antes. Aunque Pad se encontrase con Regulus varias veces a la semana, ningún momento había sido nunca tan intenso como aquel; normalmente se ignoraban pero a partir de entonces sería diferente. Porque ya no sería el hermanito pequeño y mimado, ahora era un líder casi tan poderoso como Lucius Malfoy.

-Creo que tienes razón, compañero.

Nos abrimos a empujones y justo cuando salíamos nos encontramos con dos figuras femeninas, cosa que no me pudo hacer más ilusión:

-¡Lily¿Dónde estabas?, estaba preocupado…

-Calla Potter, que te repites más que el ajo…- dijo una voz femenina al lado de mi amorcito¡no me llaméis cursi!, sin dar tiempo a que mi Lily contestara, debía ser esa tal Alice.

-¿A ti quién te ha dado vela en este entierro?- dijo Sirius un tanto extrañado poniendo en la cara una mueca extraña… ¿curiosidad?...LO DUDO.

-¿Qué entierro?- preguntó Alice desafiante.

-El de la vela- ahora yo tenía que echar una mano a mi amigo.

-Es que se os nota- dijo mi Lily¡qué amor de chica verdad!

-¿El qué?- preguntamos estos dos tontos sin saber ni esperarnos siquiera lo que vendría a continuación…

-¡LA CARA DE IDIOTAS!- y dicho de esto las dos se fueron decididas hacia su cuarto dejando a dos bobos con la boca abierta tras de si.

-¡Bueno nos vemos luego, chicas!- dijo mi amigo intentando disimular el ridículo más espantoso de nuestras vidas, pero no consiguió nada, así que decidimos huir del lugar del crimen (¿crimen? Lo digo porque ambas cosas son patéticas).

De camino a los jardines Sirius y yo fuimos hablando:

-Sirius debemos borrar nuestra mala fama, con una broma, una gran broma…

M: Siento de veras dejarlo aquí, solo os digo que para el siguiente capítulo tenemos pensado unas escenas bastante divertidas.

* * *

Agradecimientos a rr: 

**ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR:** Estamos muy orgullosas de nuestro primer review en esta historia y nos alegra que te guste.

A: Gracias por tu r&r!!! Aquí esta la continuación... ¡a ver que te parece!, y por lo que dices tienes razón...SNAPE LO VA A PASAR MUY, MUY MAL!! Bueno espero que te guste y muchas gracias otra vez.

M: Respecto a Snape, si que me da un poco de pena. Después de todo el también es persona, tendré en cuenta no hacérselo pasar tan mal en narraciones de otras personas (habrá que disuadir a A, jeje).

**Celestana:**

M: Que bien que te haya gustado la historia y te hayas reído con ella.

A¡¡Aquí esta!! Espero que no se hiciera muy larga la espera... espero que te guste éste, y muchísimas gracias por tu comen!

**Diana: **

A: Sirius metrosexual? Bueno… quizás un poco… BASTANTE. Pero todo se andará.

M: Tu comentario nos dio una idea para el carácter de Sirius, ya verás es muy divertida. Pero por ahora hay que esperar.

**Drama: **

A: Tatataxán!!!!!! He aquí el segundo capítulo.

M¡Qué bien que hayas disfrutado con el fic! Porque hay trozos que no me acababan de convencer… "A" me dice que reviso demasiado… A ver que te parece este.

**Cygnus Anay Vulpecula Casiopeia Andromeda Cristal Dark Phoenix Kinomoto Black: **M: **¡¡**Como vamos a fastidiar a Sirius!! Es el personaje favorito de ambas ¿sabías? Jeje. Pero claro… tiene que ser un personaje especial. :P

A: Sí, aquí a Sirius le cuidamos mucho!, no sufras por él...(jejeje)

**Boni:**

M: Muchísimas gracias por ofrecernos tu ayuda, porque la vamos a necesitar (no entiendo la mitad de las opciones de FanFiction…).

Al igual que tú, las dos pensamos que la ortografía es muy importante y muchas veces determina la calidad de la historia. Resulta que al final en verano es cuando menos hemos podido contactar la una con la otra, pero aprovecharemos estos días al máximo. Y el verano nos sirvió para ir rellenando huecos de la historia. Espero que te siga gustando el fic y que nos sigas dando consejos.

A¡gracias! Nos ha ayudado un montón, y además tenías razón... ¡no hemos aprovechado el veranito para escribir! y ahora vamos más lentas que una procesión de cojos... (jejeje)¡¡¡Pues muchas gracias y espero no decepcionarte!!!

**Elianita11:**

A: No te preocupes, todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo... ¡¡¡no te impacientes tanto!!! jijiji...bueno espero que te guste este cap. Y que no te decepcione... ¡gracias!

M: Lo de la mejor amiga si que va a ser un problema. Pero es que es una situación que me ha ocurrido y he visto ocurrir en más de una ocasión y la tentación fue muy grande para no hacerlo. Como has visto, Kate no es la única amiga; Lily también tendrá a Alice para salir adelante.

**mimig2:**

M: Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia y el título (el cual costó un buen rato de reflexión). Como hemos escrito antes, sentimos haber tardado tanto e intentaremos actualizar el siguiente más rápido.

A: Espero que halla servido de algo la espera, y que te guste, Muchas gracias!!!

**Gusanito!:**

A: Bueno siento decepcionarte pero somos mucho más liantas y todo va a ser mucho más complicado! Bueno a ver si te convence este cap. Besitos y gracias!!!

M¡Qué bien que te guste! Y sobre lo de Kate y Sirius… ya veremos, ya veremos… El tiempo decidirá. A ver si te gusta este capítulo. o

**sirius " x q yo lo valgo" black:**

M¿Cambiar a Remus? Me dio otra idea, solo te diré que está porque así los Merodeadores tienen acceso libre a todas las casas. Y la que armarán… (Ahora es cuando se oye la risa malvada: Muuaajajaja) Muchas gracias por los reviews y por animarnos a continuar

A¡Me gusta tu nombre! jiji...no te preocupes la rata a las alcantarillas que de ahí viene y ahí esta mas guapo... ¿¿¿guapo???( ups).bueno ahí va el segundo cap. ...besitos...gracias!!!

**isa2323:**

M: Jeje, puedes estar segura de que habrá más.

A¡¡olitas¿Que tal¿¿Te gustó?? Mira isa si hemos sobrevivido a Macarena( la del pasillo) podremos sobrevivir a Lucius Malfoy...no? jejeje, adiós malota, se despide la otrah...besitos y gracias!!! (Oye a ver si pillamos ya el fork¿eeh?)

**irene:**

M¡Qué exigente:P Sirius me gusta como es (como me lo imagino) despierto, soñador, intenta hacerse el inocente pero es muy consciente de lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Y poco a poco ha ido formándose el Sirius de cada una. Quiero saber que opinas de éste fragmento de la historia.

A: Exacto esto es una parida continua...jejeje me alegro de que te gustara...¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!

**Laura:** Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que te guste tanto o más que el anterior.

**Mery b:**

M: Gracias por el comentario, me alegro que te haya gustado. Por cierto, los reviews me van a parar a mí, por lo que los leo antes que A.

A: ciao!!! Me alegro de que te gustara, y bueno a ver si te gusta este, y a ver si conseguimos averiguar de quien es hijo el esquiador!!! Besitos y gracias!!

**Señora Teresa Cullen:**

A¿¿¿O mi consejera de amor particular??? Muchísisimas gracias poreste review, y bueno que decirte, que ya te contaré más cosillas sobre...TENEDORES!!!JEJEJE, GASIAS!!

M: No te conozco no, pero he oído hablar de ti. Espero que este capítulo también te halla gustado.

**Lily:**

M & A: Aquí el segundo capítulo y vamos a por el tercero.

¿Qué os ha parecido? Dejar muchos rr diciendo que os parece!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A: ¡¡Cuanto tiempo!! Sentimos haber tardado tanto, pero es que preferimos estar juntas al escribir (nos sale mejor). Y aprovechamos el 25 de diciembre para subir el capítulo. ¡¡Feliz Navidad!!

Contestación a los Reviews:

sirius " x q yo lo valgo" black: ¡Muchísimas gracias por estarnos apoyando siempre! Nos han hecho mucha ilusión tus reviews animándonos. Y hemos seguido tu consejo (tienes razón al decir que era peor); por eso vamos a aprovechar las vacaciones. Espero que te siga gustando el fic.

Boggart Girls: ¡¡también me encanta la pareja!! (Ya se que es obvio porque por eso hemos escrito el fic) tengo ganas de que sea la primera salida a Hogsmeade (va a pasar de todo jejeje). Muchísimas gracias por tu review.

isa2323: ¡¡eeeeeeeeeeey!! ¿¿¿Qué tal???jejeje (risa), gracias por tu review, aquí tu friki preferida..., no me he leído Deathly Hallows, mi prima dice que cree que sabe a lo que te refieres. Muchísimas gracias de parte de las dos.

señora teresa cullen: pues eso, que muchísimas gracias por tu review que nos ha hecho muchísima ilusión (a las dos)... Bueno mi niña, a ver si te gusta este capítulo...

Irene: Gracias por leer todas nuestras historias (:P), ya te avisaré cuando publique la otra que será dentro de poco. Léete este capítulo y nos dices qué tal. Muchas gracias también de parte de A.

**3.No todos están tan buenos como yo, pero podré vivir con ello **

**(Por Sirius Black).**

Sirius Black…¡Qué bien suena!... Escucha la suave música que surge al pronunciar mi nombre: "_Sirius…Black"_. ¡Qué bueno estoy!

Soy el tío más macizorro de la historia desde que los hombres llevaban taparrabos o probablemente antes. ¿Qué cómo me describiría? Mmmmh… déjame pensar… Soy alto… delgado… tengo el pelo negro y ojos… voy a mirarme un momento en el espejo. ¡Pues resulta que tengo los ojos azules tirando a gris!; ¡Toma ya! Soy guapísimo. Tengo que reconocer que soy más guapo de lo que era ayer, pero menos de lo que seré mañana.

¿Qué más puedo decir de mí? Me encanta el quidditch y las mujeres:

¿Qué tipos de mujeres me gustan? Sí, soy muy exigente a la hora de elegir mujeres: me gustan solamente las rubias, las castañas y las pelinegras. Las pelirrojas no me gustan (James dice que si me gustaran las pelirrojas, me podría llegar a enamorar de Lily… Y ella obviamente prendada de todos mis encantos, caería rendida a mis pies. Para no arriesgar nuestra amistad, James me ha prohibido estrictamente salir con pelirrojas, no importa si son teñidas o si nacieron así).

También soy estricto a la hora de escoger los ojos de cada chica: solo pueden tener ojos negros, azul fuerte, celeste, marrón oscuro, marrón claro, miel y grises. No pueden tener nada verde, porque dice James que sino me podrían gustar los ojos de Lily y que así ella se acabaría enamorando de mí.

Para que me guste una chica, paso de cursilerías en plan que, me haga reír, que tenga sentido del humor, que compartamos intereses, que me haga perder el norte o el sur… ¡NO! A mi con que le guste, con que sea más o menos aceptable, aunque tengo ciertas exigencias: que esté dispuesta a todo y más…, que se deje ganar a la oca, y condición indispensable, que tengan novio, así no tendré ningún tipo de compromiso, como acordarme de nuestro aniversario, de su cumpleaños, de su color favorito, de nuestra canción… de su nombre…Porque… ¡No es mi culpa que sus padres hayan visto demasiadas telenovelas! ¿Quién pone a su hija…Ma… Mar…? no así no era, era…Marcia, no… bueno da igual. Porque no les ponen nombres como Grusnilda Engalantina María del Alto Melonar… ¡Sí, eso María!, lo que yo decía, o como Longombardina Procopio Trigidia, que es como se llama mi prima tercera, la del sobrino de mi tío abuelo Prisciliano. ¡Esos son nombres decentes y clasicotes, no esos nombres feos, y sin ninguna historia, para nada conocidos entre los magos!

Vengo de una familia bastante desagradable (con mogollón de nombres normales... ¿y si los recopilase todos y se los regalara a la real academia de la lengua?, eso tendría éxito, no como el Quijote) de la que preferiría no saber nada y no tener que depender económicamente, porque no me dan nada, en sentido literal: NADA. De pequeño se me rompió la única camiseta que tenía (de esas de mercadillo, nada importante), el caso es que después de 2 años utilizando la misma camiseta (era crecedera), le pedí a mi madre una por navidad, una nueva, y... ¡hasta ahora! Viendo que mi madre no me regalaba ninguna, y que era un poco feo ir en pelotas por todo el vecindario, aunque me gustaban las miradas indiscretas de mi vecina la Sra. Lucerita, tuve que robarle la funda de almohada roída a mi elfo doméstico... Por suerte, Lucerita se apiadó de mí y me regaló una por navidad... ¿triste?, lo sé, pero ¿qué le voy a hacer?

Son mi familia, y muy a mi pesar he tenido que aprender a ignorarlos, y a ser muy cínico, fingir que los odio, ya que ellos ya lo hacen (personalmente creo que siempre lo han hecho, por detalles como el de que me pusieran a comer aparte, lo de la camiseta...esas cosas que a uno le marcan de pequeño y le hacen convertirse en un adulto), aunque ya lo tengo superado. Ya tengo una nueva familia, la de mi mejor amigo, James Potter, allí no hay que preocuparse por problemas como la limpieza de sangre (metafóricamente hablando, claro está).

**flash back**

-¡Jaime, cariño, saca el filete de la nevera!- dijo la señora Potter-, y no se te ocurra manchar nada...¡que hoy llevas la camisa que te pondrás en la boda de tu prima Helena! (otros modernos... ¿Helena?, ¡ja!).

James se dispuso a sacar los filetes con el máximo cuidado posible, tratándose de él; la maniobra le salió perfecta, pero no había previsto que de la bandeja iban a caer unas gotitas minúsculas de sangre...

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡límpialo, límpialo!- dijo una horrorizada señora Potter- ¡SANGRE ENSUCIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- y estalló en lágrimas.

**Fin del flash back (que no es pariente)**

Bueno continuemos por donde nos habíamos quedado:

Hacía tiempo que no veía a Regulus, mi hermano pequeño, (acostumbramos a ir por diferentes caminos, como Hogwarts es tan grande…) pero hoy al verlo he sentido… he tenido una sensación muy desagradable; no sabría describirla, era así como de asco. Era algo de lo que ni James se había percatado. Regulus tenía… ¡tenía la uña del dedo meñique pintada de colorines!

¡Por eso me había quedado de piedra! Mira que he renegado de mi familia y hasta he huido de casa pero... Sin comentarios...Intenté hablar de ello con mi mejor amigo y colega, James Potter:

-¿Oye tu crees...?- no me dejó acabar la frase... ¡Va de listo!

-No aquella broma ya la probamos y no salió bien...

-No hablaba de eso, en realidad...- entonces me di cuenta de lo que había dicho- ¡Oye, que por que Lily no se riera no quiere decir que fuera una mala broma, que al otro 99,9 del alumnado de Hogwarts (a excepción de las serpientes que no cuentan como personas), si que le hizo mucha gracia!...

-Bueno, ¿qué querías contarme?

-Olvídalo-preferí dejarlo de lado.

Aquella noche decidimos, después de dos días de tregua (que no me gustaron nada, fueron un auténtico tostón), no dejar dormir a Snape, en realidad, no fue premeditado... ¡como me gusta esa palabra!... sino que hicimos reunión de Merodeadores, y de otros Griffis, y... bueno... Snape no quiso irse de la habitación, y mira que se lo pedimos educadamente.

En la habitación estábamos Prongs, Moony, Wormtail, Frank Longbottom, y su primo pequeño, eeeh,...ehh, bueno su primo, el de los pendientes, si los... ¡piercings!, ¡si, ese...!. Era bastante soso, no aportó nada, así que, en el fondo (y en la superficie, con llamarle "¡TÚ, EL DE LAS HERRADURAS!" ya nos entendíamos todos), daba igual su nombre.

Después de decidir que no jugaríamos a la oca, ya que no me quedaba ni un knut para volver a casa andando y menos aún para pipas, decidimos jugar a las cartas, a un juego muggle llamado el embustero, o el trolero, o algo así, no recuerdo bien.

Ya entrada la noche todos se fueron, y James, Snapia (mi querido "bello" durmiente... ¡angelito!), los de Sly (cuyos nombres no recuerdo) y yo nos quedamos solos, y nos fuimos a la cama... ¡No! ¡No seáis malpensados!, aquí nadie se fue con nadie, solo yo dormí con mi inseparable amigo peludo, mi confidente... Mi oso de peluche... Pelusín.

Lo encontré en un contenedor de basura porque mi madre no me lo quiso comprar...

No podía dormir, escuchaba el sonido del viento susurrando entre las ramas de los árboles (¡qué frase tan poética!, soy un hacha...), y de repente, Snape (aún dormido)... ¡pegó un brinco! y ¡se puso de pie encima de la cama!

-Veo una vida nueva, tú no estás en ella- me señaló.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiii ¡gracias, gracias!- ¡qué ilusión me hacía, lo mejor del día después de planear mi cita con Agatha Roberts...¡qué buena está esa chica!, aunque claro, si yo fuese hombre...uf, digo si fuese mujer, estaría mucho más buena que ella.

Snape seguía:

-Veo una vida llena, tu no estás en ellaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...-¡qué gallo!, a la porra el partido de quidditch de mañana y mi aspecto, la señora Pom...Pon..Pom...si, la que va de blanco...Pom, Poromponpon...pom..porompomporom...pomperopero... ¡eso es una canción!...¡Señora Pomfrey!

Lancé un hechizo silenciador sobre la cama de...Severus (como duele pronunciar su nombre), y me fijé en los demás compañeros: Frederik Rhaus roncaba como si le hubiese lanzado un hechizo sonorus el enemigo; Lucas Floorwalker, se había caído de la cama y seguía durmiendo en el suelo, si hubiese sido un amigo mío lo hubiese despertado para que no tuviera tortícolis la mañana siguiente, si hubiese sido chica, la hubiese llevado en volandas hasta su cama o hasta la mía, pero como yo soy hombre y él chico y un Sly, ¡qué se joda!

La otra cama estaba vacía, no sabía quién la ocupaba y prefería no saberlo. Por último, miré la cama de mi amigo James Potter, que como es un poco soso, no me dio temas para divertirme. Después de dar 5, 6, 7...8...10...24 vueltas sobre la cama decidí que no me iba a dormir, así que salí a dar una vuelta. Cogí mi escoba y bajé las escaleras...

-¡PAFFFFF!-¡Qué tortazo!- ¿quién ha puesto esta pared aquí?

Subí las escaleras, no me di cuenta de que ya estaba debajo del lago... ¡no había salida por debajo!

Dumbledore no es una persona tonta, pero sus planes si lo son, para que gente lista como James, Remus,... (Peter no es listo) o yo podamos buscar soluciones para estos sin que nadie más pueda decir nada al respecto, ya que la frase de "Al colegio se viene a aprender" fue creada por toda esa gran masa de gente que no son Merodeadores, es decir que no gozan de nuestros poderes, nuestra belleza, nuestra inteligencia y nuestras aptitudes para ligar, todo esto es exceptuando a Peter de nuevo.

El caso es que Dumbledore según las normas del Ministerio había instalado un sistema para que los chicos no pudiéramos acceder a los dormitorios de las chicas, pero yo gracias a mi ingenio y a mi escoba lo conseguí. Llegué al cuarto de las de séptimo, en el que estaban Evans, Dantious, Roberts y Whitman. Y aunque sé que no está bien escuchar conversaciones ajenas... ¡Tengo 17 años, a esta edad se hace lo contrario de lo que se debe!, así que enchufé la antena:

-¡Pero por qué a mi en Slytherin...!- gritaba una voz propia de pelirrojas (aunque solo conozca a 2, y una sea teñida).

-Pero, tampoco es tan malo, estás conmigo...-contestó Dantious...

-No es por ti, ya lo sabes... ¡es por Potter!- dijo Evans.

-Yo prefiero a Potter que siempre te sube la moral que a Black...-la Dantious me estaba poniendo muy nervioso...

-¡Te quejarás!, yo tengo una cita con él el viernes...-¡esa era mi Ag...Ag..Agatha!

-Pues, hija, bien por ti...- dijo Evans cabreada- ¡hasta mañana!

-¡Duerme bien!- contestó la Dantious...huuuuy,huuuy, olía a muerte...

-Vale...-dijo Roberts, la verdad que de las tres, era la más cortita.

Visto que eso también era muy aburrido volví a mi habitación.

-Evans, ¿cómo has entrado?- me quedé helado, era James, en sueños-¡Ah!, ya sabía que no ibas a tardar mucho en darte cuenta de lo que sentías por mi...- iluso- Lily, mi amor...- de repente se levantó y se puso de rodillas_-"__Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente,__y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te toca.__Parece que los ojos se te hubieran volado__y parece que un beso te cerrara la boca"- _joder, esto si que era bueno...- Sí, Lily, mi amor, lo escribí para ti...este es otro: _Volverán las oscuras golondrinas en tu balcón sus nidos a colgar, y , otra vez, con el ala a sus cristales jugando llamarán;"- _¡fantasma!- ¡oh, Lily!, cuanto he esperado este momento- en ese momento me cogió de las manos, y se acercó a mí...- ¡Tú, despierta, despierta!...-abrió los ojos cuando le quedaban tres centímetros, imagínate, tres centímetros más y a la porra nuestra amistad...

-¿Lily?, ¿Lily?... ¡Tío, Sirius, se ha ido por tu culpa!

-¡Pedazo zote, que era un sueño!- se desilusionó mucho pero al momento se le iluminó la cara...

-¡YA TENGO LA BROMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-¡POR TUTATIS!

Nos abrazamos, y empezamos a dar saltos de alegría, todo silenciosamente, no se fueran a despertarse los demás.

-¿Se te ha ocurrido a ti solito o te ha ayudado Lily?- dije sonriendo de lado.

-Tú búrlate por ahora, que vas a ver que nos beneficiará a los dos.

-Mira, si empezamos hoy mismo a prepararlo, creo que en dos semanas estará listo- me dijo James. Prometía ser interesante. Muy interesante.


	4. Chapter 4

**NA: Hola!! Sabemos que hace tiempo que no actualizamos (para variar). Y agradecemos a los que aun continúan leyendo la historia. Un besazo muy grande a todos. También doy las gracias a todos aquellos que nos han escrito dejando su opinión, a ver qué opináis de éste.**

_Se decidió dar este capítulo a Peter, solo para no caer en el vulgar favoritismo, ya que todos sabemos lo triste que es sentirse rechazado...Pero, surgió un problema: lo poco dado que era este "peculiar" (por no decir repulsivo, ya sabéis volvemos a los favoritismos...) personaje para la escritura, las primeras líneas que entregó decían así: _

Ayer por la mañana hacía Sol, y no había nubes y tampoco llovía.

Había dormido poco, así que tenía sueño.

¿Ese bollo estará caducado?, lleva ahí... ¿1 mes?...

¿La ropa interior se cambia cada semana o cada mes?...Se lo preguntaré a Remus, que es muy listo, o a Sirius, por eso del glamour, o a James...no sé, por si a caso sabe algo que solo los líderes saben...

_Entonces se decidió (solo por respeto al lector... ya sabéis, no favoritismos, pero no somos tontos...) dejarle la responsabilidad de este capítulo a personas más apropiadas, cuyos nombres no serán revelados._

_Debemos informarles que en este capítulo se incluyen facetas de Peter nunca vistas, no se asusten. _

_Tras este inciso, continuamos nuestra historia: _

**AVISO: TODAS LAS CANCIONES DE LOS DOS CAPÍTULOS SIGUIENTES PERTENECEN A LA BSO DE HAIRSPRAY.**

**4. De camino a Baltimore (1ª parte)**

_(Información proporcionada por los espías ocultos de Hogwarts)_

Amanecía con una ligera brisa y una suave temperatura, vamos, el típico día de otoño, que dice "se acerca el invierno", de repente se oyó un fuerte ruido:

-¡Popeyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ¡Socorro! ¡Ayúdame!- ahí iba, por el cielo Olivia, si es que no se las puede sacar de casa, un poco de brisa y se jorobó la bicicleta...- ¡Las espinacas están en el cajoooooooooooooooooon!- realmente esta forma de despertarse era tremendamente molesta...

Entonces fue cuando un joven de unos 17 años se despertó (hablamos de su edad física, obviamente...), era bajito, regordete y poco agraciado. Se levantó de la cama, se acercó hasta la ventana, y con un movimiento brusco descorrió las cortinas y abrió las ventanas para dejar penetrar la luz del sol:

Oh, oh, oh  
Woke up today (me he levantado)  
Feeling the way I always do (sintiéndome como siempre  
Oh, oh, oh  
Hungry for something (hambriento de algo)  
That I can't eat (que no puedo comer)  
Then I hear that beat (y escucho el ritmo)  
That rhythm of town (el ritmo de la ciudad)  
Starts calling me down (empieza a llamarme)  
It's like a message from (es como un mensaje)  
High above (del cielo)  
Oh, oh, oh  
Pulling me out (me empuja)  
To the smiles and the (a las sonrisas)  
Streets that I love (de las calles que amo)

Good morning Hogwarts (buenos días Hogwarts)

Every day's like an open door (todos los días son como una puerta abierta)  
Every night is a fantasy (todas las noches son una fantasía)  
Every sound's like a symphony (todos los sonidos son como una sinfonía)

Good morning Hogwarts (buenos días Hogwarts)

And someday when I take to the floor (y algún día cuando llegue al escenario)  
The world's gonna wake up and see (el mundo se levantará y verá)  
Hogwarts and me (a Hogwarts y a mí).

-¡Callateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!-se oyó decir a Olivia.

Este chico tenía un serio problema con los musicales, ahora era "Hairspray", pero cuando vio "Grease"... ¡Qué forma de imitar a John Travolta por los pasillos!, lo peor eran los movimientos de cadera... ¡¡qué sessyss!! Cabe destacar que en una de sus piruetas chocó con una armadura, la cual actualmente sigue teniendo la abolladura del tamaño de su tripa...Quedó marginada del resto de las armaduras y ahora la discriminan... ¡qué triste y deprimente...!

El caso es, que este chico después de cantar y vestirse fue a ver a sus amigos, con los que había quedado en el gran comedor: "Jala, jala que sino se acaba", o "pitanza a mansalva". Como bien se sabe, hay que hacer caso a los refranes y a los dichos así que nuestro...espécimen acudió raudo y veloz a su rendez-vous (cita para los que no sepan francés).

Se acercó a la misma mesa de siempre, en el mismo lugar de siempre, con los mismos chicos de siempre y dijo algo como:

-Hola

-¡Buenos días, Peter!- dijo Remus Lupin, que parecía excepcionalmente feliz esta mañana había conseguido dormir gracias a la ausencia de los ronquidos "perrunos" de Sirius, los cuales el moreno denominaba "cantos del ruiseñor", gracias también a la ausencia de versos de James (todo esto ocurría desde que encontró un libro de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer en la mochila de Lily, ella nunca pudo acusarlo del robo, aunque todos sabían quien había sido).

**Flash Back: **

_-Como en un libro abierto  
leo de tus pupilas en el fondo.  
¿A qué fingir el labio  
risas que se desmienten en los ojos?_

_**¡Llora! No te avergüences  
de confesar que me has querido un poco.  
¡Llora! Nadie nos mira.  
Ya ves; yo soy un hombre... y también lloro**_.- le dedicaba James a Lily en medio del pasillo abarrotado, cerca de la clase de transformaciones...

-¡¡Profesora McGonagall!! ¡¡Tiene mi libro!! ¿Lo ve?, ¿lo ve, en sus manos?– rugía una desesperada Lily. En ese momento miró a James que con una sonrisa inocente, lo había hecho desaparece.

-¿Yo?, Profesora, no me creerá capaz de esa cosa tan tremenda...- dijo mientras lanzaba una fugaz mirada a la pelirroja, y levantaba los brazos...

-Srta. Evans, no sé si este caballero tenía su libro...- decía la profesora- pero no se puede acusar a alguien si no se tiene pruebas.

La respuesta de James a esto, a espaldas de la profesora, fue enseñarle el libro (que escondía debajo de la túnica) a Lily, la hizo un gesto de burla y luego la lanzó un beso.

Lily se empezaba a poner roja, dio una fuerte patada al suelo, dio media vuelta y entró en la clase.

**Fin del Flash Black (que sigue sin ser pariente de Sirius) más conocido como Flash Back**

-¿¡Cómo están ustedes!?- preguntaron los dos restantes Merodeadores, muy atractivos recién levantados (e incluso de noche...).

-Mal- murmuraron Alice y Lily al mismo tiempo a pocos metros, aunque sus voces fueron silenciadas por las de las otras admiradoras.

-¡Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!- parecían borregos...

Tras este espectacular saludo se situaron junto a sus otros dos amigos.

-¡Hola!- dijo un Peter bastante soso

-¡Hey!- saludó Remus, realmente hoy estaba de buen humor.

-¿Qué, hoy, qué tal habéis dormido?-preguntó James muy excitado.

-Bueno...

-Mejor que nunca, resulta que Blockhurst no habla en sueños, y que los otros dos compañeros de cuarto no roncan ni hablan dormidos...- dijo un emocionado Remus.

-Tío, solo te ha faltado decirnos que no nos quieres contigo, pero claro, como te conocemos sabemos que solo lo dices porque nos echas de menos...-contestó Sirius a modo de disculpa, haciendo que Remus levantara una ceja.

-Bueno, yo...- volvió a intentar hablar Peter.

-Perdona Wormtail, esto ES importante...- murmuró James.

-Sí, tío, cierra la bocaza...-intervino Remus.

-Bueno, el caso es este... ¿Os acordáis que Sirius y yo os dijimos que los Sly nos tomaban por el pito del sereno y que debíamos hacer una broma, una gran broma...?

-Sí.

-Claro.

-Pues eso, que lo que habíamos pensado es que podíamos cambiar las habitaciones a las que dirigen las puertas.-explicó Sirius.

-¿Perdón?, no lo entiendo...- dijo el melón de Peter.

-Hijo, pues que pocas luces tienes-dijo el líder

-Menos que un cuarto oscuro- le siguió Sirius

-Quiere decir que si quieres ir al baño y hemos hechizado la puerta que quieres abrir para entrar en él, al abrirla te encontrarás en otro cuarto diferente.

-Sigo sin comprender...

-Hijo, pues es bien simple- ahora era Remus- que cuando hayamos gastado la broma, no encontrarás ningún lugar donde debería estar. Y el caos reinará en Hogwarts. Muajajajaja- se oyó una risa malvada.

-¡Moony!-exclamó James

-Estamos cerca de luna llena...- se defendió Remus.

-Aaaah, ya entiendo-exclamó Peter-todos perderán el sentido de la orientación... ¡Cómo tú, James!... ¡No encontrarán el baño y todos se lo harán encima!- dijo Peter satisfecho... ¡qué mente privilegiada!

-Sí, Peter, si...Y luego te despertaste...

-¿Peter a ti alguien te ha dicho que eres más raro que un perro verde...?-inquirió James con aires de 007, un grupo de chicas de Hufflepuff le miraban indiscretamente.

-Mi madre dice que no soy raro, que soy especial...

-Si lo que yo decía, le falta un hervor...- dijo Remus.

-O dos...- era el turno de Black de hacerse notar, ya miraban más de veinte adolescentes...

-Black- se acercó tímidamente una de las chicas de Hufflepuff.

-Pettigrew me ha prometido una cena y lo que surja contigo a cambio de mi CD de Hairspray... ¿Cuándo te viene bien?...

Sirius se quedó alucinado, para él siempre era un placer tener una cita con cualquier mujer de Hogwarts, pero en ese momento le pilló descolocado. No podía creer que tuviese que aguantar otra vez a Peter cantando, aunque le hubiese conseguido una cita. El propósito de Sirius era conocer a todo el alumnado femenino y cuanto antes lo consiguiese mejor. No se lo pensó dos veces.

-El jueves estoy libre-insinuó la joven.

-¡El jueves sale conmigo!-gritó una chica sentada en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-Entonces... ¿El viernes?- volvió a interesarse la Hufflie.

-Perfecto, ya te iré a recoger, espérame en tu sala, porque a lo mejor ni salimos...-dicho esto la guiñó un ojo.

En una mesa más alejada, estaba Alice mirando divertida el panorama, si Agatha estuviese ahí ella se lo podría estar pasando mucho mejor y la hubiese dado fuerzas para las dos clases de pociones que tenía justo después. Pero claro, como ella era buena compañera (y buena enemiga) se iba a encargar de que Agy se enterase de que ya no iba a tener cita ese viernes (a no ser que quisiese compartir a su Siriusín con una simple Hufflie). Y como ya había pensado, casualmente iba a tener clase con Sirius... La que se iba a montar... Pensando en la reina de Roma por la puerta se asoma.

-Las lechuzas- gritó el típico chico de primero al ver llegar la bandada de búhos creyendo que los demás son o subnormales o ciegos.

Todos giraron la cabeza al ver llegar a las aves, para luego retomar sus conversaciones.

Dos lechuzas se acercaron al sitio donde estaban sentados los Merodeadores; una lechuza; elegante y de un presumible plumaje rojizo; planeó hasta la cabeza de James, le pegó un picotazo en la mano para que dirigiera su atención hacia ella. Traía entre sus garras un paquete.

-¡Ay!- exclamó el cegato y además sordo, ya que no había oído el chillido del chico de primero, y no había advertido que habían llegado las lechuzas... ¡qué panoli...!

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Remus- ¿golosinas, como la última vez?

-¡Déjame verlo, tío!-dijo Sirius, olvidándose por completo de la Hufflie que tenía al lado-¿hay para los dos?...

-Ábrelo, pero no esperes encontrar nada especial, nos llega todos los años al principio de curso y al final, y nunca lo utilizamos...

-¡No!, ¡No me puedo creer que sea eso otra vez...!- se quejó su mejor amigo, alejando el paquete de él. Lo tiró encima de la mesa y fue deslizándose hasta el plato de Remus.

-Tíos, es que... ¡Prefiero no tener correo...!- Remus no podía parar de reír.

-Oye, que porque mi madre sea una adicta a la limpieza, y todos los años nos envíe dos quits de "Don Limpio" y de "Elena: la elección acertada", no quiere decir que yo tenga sus mismas aficiones...Si no nos pareciésemos tanto (físicamente, claro) yo diría que soy adoptado...

- No te quejes, que a ti al menos te regalan cosas... Aunque sean productos de limpieza-intervino Sirius.

La otra carta no fue ni para Remus ni para Sirius, por lo que por eliminación fue para Peter. Aunque ninguno de los allí presentes se enteró que una lechuza pequeña y grisácea (con la marca de la escuela de Hogwarts) se había acercado a su pequeño amigo.

-¡Qué ilusión!- susurró con los ojos iluminados Peter- me han enviado una carta... ¿de quien será?

Peter empezó a leer la carta aunque algunos trozos eran difícilmente comprensibles, y los que se podrían haber comprendido tenían grandes manchurrones de tinta.

-¿De quién es Peter?- Kate intentó ser amable con el chico. Se había acercado a la mesa de los merodeadores para darle los buenos días a James, pero le había encontrado tan ensimismado observando unos productos de... ¿limpieza?, que no se había atrevido molestarle.

-Lo firma una tal Petra Pettragrey, creo que está enamorada de mí. Fíjate, hasta nuestros nombres se parecen.

I can hear the bells  
Just hear them chiming  
I can hear the bells  
My temperature's climbing

I can't contain my joy  
'Cause i finally found the girl  
I've been missin'  
Listen!  
I can hear the bells

Round one  
She'll ask me on a date and then  
Round two  
I'll primp, but won't late because  
Round three's  
When we kiss above his broom…

-Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu- un tomate verde golpeó la cabeza de Peter, lo cual le hizo volver a la realidad.

-Mmmmmmm...-un sonoro suspiro salió de la boca Peter, ya que no recordaba que esa misma mañana, a falta de correspondencia, se había auto enviado una carta para sentir un poco de la alegría que se experimenta al recibir una.

-¡Ah, qué bien...!-dijo Kate, no sabía bien qué contestar- Bueno, pues... ¿Qué tenemos ahora...?- dijo para romper la tensión...

- Creo que pociones...-dijo Sirius, el cual se había alejado dos o tres metros.

-¿Sí?...Jooo, que pereza- intervino James, el cual no se había percatado de la escenita, ya que seguía mirando su quit de limpieza...

-Sí, y además dos horas...- aclaró Remus, que acababa de aparecer.

Peter seguía oyendo campanas...

-¿Tú crees que a Lily le gustaría esto como regalo?-preguntó James a Kate, en este tema era la que más le podía ayudar.

Ella en vez de entristecerse, comenzó a reírse...

- Tú prueba...

Dicho esto los Merodeadores se levantaron, despidiéndose de las chicas que tenían al rededor:

-Hasta luego.

-¡Adiós, Sirius!

-Ciao...

-Nos vemos en clase Kate, gracias...

-De nada, hasta luego...

Peter seguía oyendo campanas.

-Chicos- dijo el líder-No hemos hablado de cómo organizaremos todo, la broma debe estar lista para dentro de cómo máximo dos semanas...

-Vale, pero cuenta con que yo tengo ocupados el jueves y el viernes, y...el sábado y el domingo...-se excusó Sirius.

-Bueno... ¿Remus, tú irás esta tarde a la biblioteca?

-Probablemente, y sí, buscaré hechizos...

-Peter, tú...tú...tú puedes...no sé ya se os ocurrirá algo...

-I can hear the bells...

-Sirius, tú…- su amigo ya había desaparecido, e iba persiguiendo a un grupo de chicas de sexto curso de Ravenclaw.

-Yo planearé el lugar al que se dirigirá cada puerta...-dicho esto dio por concluida esta conversación y pasaron a otra mucho menos interesante.-¡Lily!- Y fue corriendo a su encuentro.

**NA: La semana que viene colgaremos el siguiente que ya está escrito. No os olvidéis de dejar vuestro review.**


	5. Chapter 5

5

**NA: La semana que viene se ha alargado un poco, realmente la teníamos escrita, fue un desliz no publicarla. Así que con un poco de retraso aquí está la continuación. Muchas gracias a la gente que nos deja reviews.**

**5. De camino a Baltimore (2ª parte)**

-Hola Potter- dijo Lily cuando vio acercarse al pelinegro.

-¿No vienes con Dantious o con Kate?

-No, está hablando con Agy y a Kate no se que la pasa que últimamente que está muy rara conmigo.

Llegaron a la puerta del aula de pociones donde había un corro alrededor de dos personas.

-¡No te creo! ¡Sirius está enamorado de mí! ¡No se ha podido olvidar de nuestra cita!- rugía Agy en el centro del círculo.

-Allá tú- dijo divertida Alice- yo me limitaré a decirte "te lo dije".

-Sirius, ¿a qué no es cierto?- gritó histéricamente la chica al susodicho cuando vio que sea cercaba por el pasillo.

-¿Sí, amor?...-preguntó el interpelado, no se acordaba ni del nombre de la chica que le estaba llamando.

-¿A qué no es cierto que te has olvidado de nuestra cita el viernes?... ¿A qué si que te acuerdas?...-pregunto una desesperada Agy.

Sirius muy agobiado y comenzó a hacer algo que no había hecho en su vida: cantar en público:

Once I was a selfish fool  
Who never understood  
I never looked inside myself  
Though on the outside, I looked good! 

_Fui un tonto egoísta,_

_Que nunca entendió_

_Nunca mire en mi interior,_

_Aunque soy guapo en el exterior._

Then we met and you made me  
The man I am today  
Agy, I'm in love with you  
No matter what you weigh

_Luego nos conocimos y me hiciste_

_el hombre que soy hoy_

_Agy estoy enamorado de ti_

_no importa lo que peses_

'Cause…

Without love  
Life is like the seasons with  
No summer  
Without love  
Life is rock 'n' roll without  
A drummer

Tracy, I'll be yours forever

_Porque sin amor_

_la vida es como las estaciones sin verano,_

_Sin amor,_

_la vida es como rock n roll_

_sin batería_

_Tracy, siempre seré tuyo,_

-¡Siri, amor, Agy…me llamo Agy..

-Ah, perdón…

Agy, I'll be yours forever  
'Cause I never wanna be  
Without love  
Anny, never set me free

_Agy, siempre seré tuyo,_

_Porque nunca quiero estar,_

_sin amor,_

_Anny, nunca me dejes,_

-¡Agy, Agy, Agy…!-la chica estaba cada vez más nerviosa.

No, I ain't lyin'  
Never set me free, Agy,  
No, no, no!!

Agy, I wanna kiss ya!

_No, no estoy mintiendo,_

_No me dejes nunca, Agy_

_No,no,no_

_Agy, quiero besarte! _

Tras este espectacular número de baile todos quedaron callados, Sirius no sabía que decir, así que decidió actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada, dudaba que nadie se atreviera a decirle algo o a volverle a mencionar aquellos tristes momentos, además… ¿Agy?, si Agy seguía esperando una respuesta:

-Eeeeeeh… ¡Claro, claro!...¿a las diez, no?-contestó para salir del paso…

-¡Ves, te he dicho que se había acordado y que no había quedado con nadie...!- ¡joder, es verdad!, ¡la hufflie!... ¡y también estaba buena!, ¿a qué hora había quedado con ella?... ¡mierda!, tendría que llevar una agenda, estas cosas le pasaban demasiado a menudo...

-Si...si...lo que tú digas...-contestó Alice con una mueca de"qué-geta-tiene-este-hombre,-pero-no-canta-nada-mal."

Sirius entró a clase y se sentó en la última fila en el lado derecho de la clase (lado de los Griffis), Kate le siguió y se sentó una fila por delante, James y Lily se sentaron respectivamente junto a los dos anteriores. Remus y Frank se sentaron en la primera fila. Peter se sentó detrás de ellos con Doreen Sneildell, una Griffi morena, que había ido a parar a Ravenclaw.

-Hola-le dijo Lily en un susurro a su compañera de mesa-¿qué tal? ¿Dónde estabas?...

-Perfectamente, lo que pasa es que he tenido que ir a enviar una lechuza, ya sabes hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hermano y por eso me he retrasado...por cierto, ¿has visto qué guapo está James esta mañana?

-Bueno, si tú lo dices...-dijo echándole una mirada al chico, realmente no era feo...

Durante las dos horas de pociones estuvieron añadiendo los diferentes ingredientes de la poción del día; cortaron dos colas de Erumpent, añadieron raíz de jengibre, varios ojos de sapo y tres pares de antenas de grillo.

-Lily... ¿sales conmigo?...-preguntó James sin ninguna esperanza.

-No, Potter, no...

-¡Lily!-gritaron desde la primera fila-... ¿qué se pone primero la raíz o los ojos?- preguntó Remus.

-¡Los ojos y remueve lentamente...!-contestó la pelirroja.

-¡Vale!...Por cierto... ¿me ayudas con el trabajo de "Cuidado de criaturas mágicas"?- preguntó el chico.

- Vale, dime cuándo y dónde -contestó Evans para sorpresa de muchos.

-En la biblioteca a las seis-contestó él.

-¡OK!

La boca de James fue abriéndose progresivamente, gritó de rabia, y empujó su caldero hacia delante, con tan mala suerte que le cayó a Kate encima, esta del susto lanzó el cuchillo con el que estaba cortando las antenas. El cuchillo giró en el aire, y giró y giró y cayó hasta clavarse en el suelo cerca del pie de Frank.

-¡Ten cuidado, me podías haber matado!-dijo agitando las manos, de tal manera que golpeó a Remus, el cual estaba echando poco a poco las colas de Erupment, y claro todo el mundo sabe que si no esperas 30 segundos entre cola y cola...

¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!- Todo los botes de vidrio que estaban encima de la mesa

-¡Castigados, todo los de Gryffindor!- gritó el profesor y murmuró por lo bajo- no tienen suficiente con cargarse su torre, que también me tienen que destrozar el aula…Lupin y Evans reúnanse en la entrada con el director, yo ya le he comunicado que van hacia allá…

-¡PROFESOOOOOOOOOOOR!, TENGO UNA DUDA... ¿POR QUÉ VAN ESOS DOS ALUMNOS, Y NO VAMOS LOS DEMÁS?... ¡¡DISCRIMIACIÓN!!- en ese momento James le dio un codazo a Sirius para que le imitara, y empezaron los dos a coro-¡¡DISCRIMINACIÓN, DISCRIMINACIÓN!- empezaron a dar vueltas por el aula, con los puños alzados, ya se empezaba a animar el resto de la clase…

-¡SRS. POTTER Y BLACK! ,SILENCIOOOOO…

-De acuerdo, pero Sr., nos lo podía explicar, por favor…-pidió "educadamente" Sirius.

-¡VAN A IR EVANS Y LUPIN PORQUE SON LOS PREFECTOS! , PERO YA QUE TIENEN TANTO INTERÉS EN IR A VER AL DIRECTOR…

-No, no, si en realidad le vimos esta mañana en el Gran Comedor, y hace una semana estuvimos en su despacho…-empezó Sirius- interés, lo que se dice interés no tenemos…

-¡SEÑOR BLACK, NO ME INTERRUMPA! ¡LO DICHO! , COMO TIENEN TANTO INTERÉS EN SALIR DEL AULA VAN A IR USTEDES…

-Perdone, señor…-interrumpió Remus.

-¿SI, SEÑOR LUPIN?

-Podría bajar la voz…es que…está hablando un poco alto, y dado que el ciclo lunar está llegando a su fin, estamos TODOS un poco alterados…

-PUEDE SER señor Lupin…puede ser…El caso, que los señores Black y Potter van a ir a visitar a su jefa de casa, ¿de acuerdo?

Refunfuñando James Potter se puso de pie y salió del aula siguiendo al moreno, antes de cruzar el marco de la puerta se giró y dirigió una mirada asesina a Remus y con un gesto le indicó que le estaba vigilando. Salió dando un portazo que hizo retumbar los únicos frascos que no estaban rotos, pegó un codazo a Sirius cuando llegó a su altura y éste dejó de silbar.

**NA: ¡Qué gane España y Valentino Rossi!**


End file.
